Fifty patients with advanced Hodgkin's disease were treated with a combination of cyclophosphamide, vinblastine, procarbazine and prednisone (CVPP) in an every three week regimen. Patients who achieved complete remission were randomized to receive maintenance therapy consisting of monthly alternating CCNU and vinblastine or to followed on no therapy. Thirty-one patients (62%) achieved complete remission with the fewest remissions being seen (3 of 8) in those patients who had previously received both chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Maintenance therapy to date has not significantly prolonged remission duration or survival. Patients who receive more than six courses of induction therapy have had longer remissions and fewer relapses than those receiving only six courses regardless of maintenance therapy status. CVPP is an effective regimen at inducing remissions in advanced Hodgkin's disease. Maintenance therapy has not yet been shown to be beneficial.